


Relax

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Early season 3, Ed loving it, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oswald being a tease, So much domestic fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Domestic Breakfast in bed for our boys. Takes place early season 3, before everything went to shit. Isabella never happened, and Os and Ed kissed on the couch. A.k.a what we deserved. Enjoy!





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters or settings are mine. No money being made and no copyright infringement intended.

Ed always had a habit of waking up early; remnants of his days working for the GCPD. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, and it read 6:30 am. He decided to lay back down for a few minutes before he got up to get dressed for the day. He looked over to the sleeping form beside him and smiled. He and Oswald had only been together for a couple of months now, but Ed could still hardly believe it. As happy as he was when it had been Oswald that got him out of Arkham Asylum; as ecstatic as he had been when Oswald announced that Ed was to be his Chief of Staff during his time in office as Mayor; nothing… _nothing…_ compared to how happy he was now. After the close call with Butch at the election party at the Sirens, Ed had truly wanted to let Oswald know how much he cared for him. Ed had never felt this way about anyone before, much less a _man_ , and it was unknown territory for him. Terrifying, but _exciting_ at the same time. He smiled at the memory of his and Oswald’s first kiss that night on the couch. That kiss had signified everything they had felt for one another, Ed truly feeling that he _finally_ could be with someone who loved and adored him for the way he was. He loved the fact he never had to pretend with Oswald, and enjoyed that Oswald never pretended with him either. It was very exhilarating feeling to be wanted by someone as powerful as the Penguin.

Ed smiled as he put together a plan in his head for his wonderful boyfriend. As much as morning sex appealed when Oswald woke from a gentle sleep, Ed decided it was worth to forgo it, just this once. He slid out of bed as gently as he could, not wanting to disturb Oswald. Ed slipped on his pajama pants that had been thrown onto the floor carelessly last night, and crept downstairs to put his plan in motion. He found that Olga was already in the kitchen, about to begin breakfast.

“I am making Oswald breakfast this morning,” Ed announced to her.

“Fine, but you know ‘e likes his eggs and toast,” Olga contradicted.

“I know this,” Ed responded in an annoyed voice. He honestly didn’t understand what he had done to annoy this woman, but he always tried to be as nice as he could to her for Oswald’s sake.

“Be my guest then,” Olga retreated from the kitchen and left Ed to his own devices. He sighed with relief. Ed didn’t relish angering the woman who cooked his food on a daily basis…He gathered ingredients he needed from the fridge and cupboards and set to work to make Oswald a delicious breakfast in bed.

 

Oswald began to stir about an hour later, and felt around for the warm body of his boyfriend…when he came up with nothing, his eyes popped open. “Wh—Ed? Ed?” _He may be already getting ready for the day,_ he thought. At this, Oswald proceeded to frown a bit. Ever since he and Ed had gotten together, lazy, morning sex was something they both enjoyed, and it meant that Oswald could hold onto Ed for just a little longer. Then, something that smelled delicious wafted through their shared open bedroom door. A beautiful sight greeted Oswald then; His beautiful boyfriend Ed, carrying a full tray of delicious smelling food, and clad only in a white t-shirt, green pajama bottoms that slung low on his hips, and a beautiful smile. “Ed, my love…what is the occasion?” he asked, sitting up.

“Who says I need an occasion to spoil you?” Ed countered, with a sly smile.

“You did all this for me?” Oswald asked, with a smile.

“Of course, Oswald. You deserve it. I made this so we can have breakfast together. Alone. Without anyone disturbing us every five minutes,” Ed thought this was a brilliant idea. He knew Oswald hated to be interrupted during meals, and there was always some person or some phone call that needed his attention during their work week. However, since today was Saturday and they both had off for the weekend, Ed decided to start it off right.

“You are something else,” Oswald murmured happily, as he watched Ed sit the tray down on his lap.

“I try.” Ed shrugged, with a hint of color to his cheeks. He never knew how to take compliments, and Oswald positively loved to shower Ed with them at any given chance.

“You really are. Ed, you make me so happy. You made French Toast?” Oswald asked, in awe as he lifted the first lid.

“Stuffed French Toast, actually. Apple cinnamon, just like you like. I got the idea from that one brunch we went to a few weeks ago with the head of the families,” Ed explained, taking a knife and slicing one open just a little.

“Oh, my…you are too good to me, Ed,” Oswald sliced off a piece of the French toast and ate it, closing his eyes at the taste.

“Good?” Ed asked, hopefully.

“Very, _very_ good. This is _better_ than the ones at that hotel.” Oswald told him honestly, and tucked in to the rest with gusto. Ed smiled widely.

“Good. I’ll get your tea ready.”

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, for the most part; Oswald only further praising Ed’s culinary skills and Ed blushing at the continuing praise. It got to the point where Ed was trying to spoon feed Oswald the rest of his eggs, which had Oswald giggling.

“You are _not_ feeding me!” Oswald laughed.

“Oh, come on! It will be adorable,” Ed insisted playfully, only trying to rile him up a little.

“No, Ed! I’m full anyway. It was so good, though. Better than Olga’s…” At Oswald’s widened eyes, Ed chuckled. “Don’t tell her that. She’d never let me live it down, and would cook everything under the sun to prove that wrong,”

“Don’t worry, Os. You’re secret is safe with me,” Ed made a show of zipping his lips, making Oswald chuckle. Ed sat the tray on the table across the room.

“Come here…we never got to have our lie in today…I missed it,” Oswald smiled, wrapping Ed in his arms.

“You mean we missed our morning romp…” Ed teased.

“Whatever do you mean, Mr. Nygma?” Oswald asked, cheekily.

“Ok, fine; don’t own up to the fact you love our little morning trysts as much as I do.” Ed continued playing along, and tickled Oswald’s side, making the other man giggle.

“I might have mentioned that I do enjoy them,” Oswald kissed the top of Ed’s head as Ed lay on his chest.

Ed laughed, making his whole body shake. “ _Mentioned?”_

“Ok, I _adore_ them. Of course, I do…you’re so pliant in my hands, Ed. How could I not?” Oswald stroked one hand down his back through his shoulder blades, making Ed shiver at the touch.

“We only have a few minutes until we need to get up, though. I have a whole day planned for us, Os,” Ed explained, not really wanting to get up now with Oswald’s hands on him like that.

“I, for one, am relaxed right here with you. But, if you wish, we can _relax_ more this evening…if you want,” Oswald purred above Ed, and Ed nodded eagerly. “That settles it, then. Now, I could use a shower…care to join me?”

“Really? You hate showers,” Ed sat up and looked at Oswald in the eye, who was wearing a devilish smirk that made Ed weak at the knees.

“Yes…but you don’t. I would like to see what… _appeal_ they hold for you.” Oswald scooted off the bed, and began shedding his own pajamas as he walked towards the bathroom. Ed knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Oswald was _gorgeous,_ and even more so when he got in one of _these_ moods. Ed didn’t know where it came from, but he was taking the credit anyway. “Coming?”

“Bad choice of words, Ozzie,” Ed scrambled to get off the bed, shucking out of his t shirt and pants hurriedly. He pressed up against Oswald’s naked back in the bathroom while Oswald turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up. Oswald turned to face him, still wearing that god damned smirk, Ed was pleased to note.

“Not if you do it right,” Oswald leaned up a little, and flicked Ed’s bottom lip with his tongue, making the latter whine a little. “Relax, my love. Remember? Today is about _relaxing.”_

“You’re going to torture me, aren’t you?” Ed asked, feeling his previous semi-erect cock go from that state to full hardness now.

Oswald chuckled playfully as he held the door to step in the shower. “Only if you want me too,” and disappeared behind the door. Only then, he crooked a finger, beckoning Ed to join him.

 _How did I get this lucky?_ Ed thought, happily. Oswald was certainly in a _mood…_ not that Ed was complaining, as he rushed to join Oswald in the shower.


End file.
